Astro
by AtsukiKurai
Summary: A boy,a captain,is currently fighting Raimon Eleven.But will he ever beat them?
1. Chapter 1

There was a boy named Osiris,the captain of Astro,a team of Space Gakuen.

''Our next match against Raimon is gonna be tough,so watch out!''said Osiris,to his teammates.

''You say that every time!''exclaimed his teammate,Siren.

''So?He is addicted with that word!''shouted Bay,to Siren.

Then Osiris kicked a dark green ball in the middle of everyone,then they vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm done,I know it's short because I'm new chapter will come out in a week or two? BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile,Raimon(which I don't own!)Had beaten another team of Space Gakeun,Styx.

''H-how did we lose?''said the captain,Accel.

''Unb-b-believable!''said Orchid,quietly.

''We WON!''said Tenma,exited

Suddenly,dark mist was emerging from North.

''Uh oh!''said Amazon.

Then,Osiris and his team appeared one by one.

''Styx,you had failed to beat them,than we are exiling you.''said Osiris

''What the!''said Accel

They then disappeared,Osiris turned to Raimon

''Raimon,now that you had beaten them,fight us and let's see who is stronger!''Osiris said in a dark voice.

''Ok!''said Tenma.

The match starts off with Raimon's kick off.

Osiris,along with his teammate Sharp,stole the ball the time Raimon could even react,a score was goaled.

''What?''said Sangoku

'' .''Callisto,a teammate of Osiris said.

''Grrhhhh!''Tenma grudged.

It was once again Raimon's kick time Osiris didn't steal the ball.

Tenma sped through Astro,then finally at the goal.

'SHIN MACH WIND!''shouted Tenma.

The goalkeeper manage to catch the ball without any hissatsu.

''How?!''said Shindou

Suddenly,a dark blue soccer ball kicked onto the field,interupting the match.

''Berlin-sama!''shouted Siren.

''I'm here to send you back to the base.''said the boy.

Astro didn't do anything to fight back,they weren't exiled,though.


	3. Chapter 3

''Why did you interrupt the match!?''retorted Osiris.

''You can't have a match against them immediately!''said Berlin

The conversation continued when Callisto,one of Osiris's teammate,stormed in to the room,and said,

''The master wants to see you,captain.''said Callisto

''Okay.''replied Osiris

Osiris went down the hallway,into the room and said,

''What do you want master?''asked Osiris.

''I want you to tell Raimon that you are going to have the match in four days.''said the master.

''Yes.''replied Osiris.

Osiris then went into his team's room,and told his teammates,

''We have to go and tell Raimon that our next match against them is in four days..''said Osiris.

''Four days?''asked Bay.

''Yeah.''replied Osiris.

''Why tell us?You could have told them yourself!''exclaimed Apollo

''Fine!''said Osiris

Then,after Osiris told Raimon that the match is in four days,Astro had a practice match against Styx(they were not exiled for so long).

After the kick off,Accel passed to Inferno.

''INFERNO DRIVE!''shouted Inferno .

''FIRE MOUNTAIN!''shouted Ash.

The match continued until the first half,the score was 3-1 Astro winning.

''That was dang tiring!''said Vane,panting hardly.

''Let's just do our best in the second half….''said Osiris

The second half started and the intense match started again.

Amazon was having the ball,with Callisto trailing behind glanced to her right to find Fury marked by Bolt,then to her left to find Orchid.

''Orchid!''Amazon shouted.

''Finally someone passed to me!''said Orchid

''Not on my watch!''said Bay,in front of him.

''SOLAR CUT!''said Orchid.

''What?''Bay said confused,she looked behind to find Orchid.

''Accel!''Orchid passed.

Accel wanted to pass back but Orchid was already marked by Callisto, but find Fury not marked.

''Fury!''Accel passed.

''Now is my chance!''said Fury.''SHIN DOUBLE SHOT!''

''What the!?''said Ray,the goalkeeper.

The it scored the second goal for Styx.

The final whistle blew and Astro won.

''Wow.''said Accel,panting.

The next three days Astro kept on training until it came on the final day.

''Let's win this!''said Osiris.


End file.
